


The Proposal

by luvisblind



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, M/M, Some happy sappy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvisblind/pseuds/luvisblind
Summary: Fun little picnic
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 14





	The Proposal

Marvin and Whizzer were on a picnic with their best friends, Charlotte and Cordelia. They were the supportive lesbian couple from next door. The weather was perfect. There wasn’t a cloud in sight as they unfolded the blankets and unwrapped the food.The ground was comfortable underneath them. They ate and laughed. All their problems faded for one short day. Charlotte seemed jittery as the gang joked around. Before the desert, she made a big announcement.  
“Um, hey guys.” Charlotte started. The crew all looked up at her. “I just… I have something to say.” She stood up, her olive green dress flapping in the breeze.   
“Ok,” She took a deep breath, “Cordelia, We’ve been together for about 2 years. I love waking up and seeing your beautiful face. I love eating your delicious food, and I just love having you in my life. You are the love of my life.” Whizzer was grinning, as his eyes welled up with tears. Marvin tightened his grip around Cordelia’s hand. He smiled brightly as Cordelia started crying, fully aware of what was coming next. Charlotte’s lip quivered as she went on, “You are my bright and bubbly sun. You are my soft, glowing moon. You are my twinkling, luminescent stars. I love everything about you, especially how you make me feel.” Cordelia was a sobbing mess, with mascara dripped down onto her purple sundress. Charlotte lowered herself on one knee, revealing a diamond ring. Whizzer gasped, also in tears. Marvin’s jaw hung low in total shock. “Cordelia, you’ve made the past 2 years the best years of my life,” She paused to wipe a tear away, “and I would love to have many, many more with you. Will you, Cordelia Foster, marry me?” Cordelia launched herself at Charlotte, hugging and kissing her. A definite yes. Marvin and Whizzer stood up, giving out hugs and congratulations. Jumping up and down, Cordelia and Whizzer admired the ring. After a few minutes, Whizzer pulled Marvin aside.   
“When are you gonna propose to me?” He asked jokingly, “Don’t worry babe! I’m just teasing.” But Marvin wasn’t fooled. He could see the longing in Whizzer’s eyes, begging for Marvin to pop The Question. The sun peaked as they popped the white wine and celebrated the engagement.  
Barefoot, Whizzer convinced Marvin to climb a tree with him. While Whizzer was enamoured at the sunset. It glowed a rich blend of pink, purple, orange and blue. But while Whizzer stared at the sky in wonder, Marvin was captivated by Whizzer. His brown eyes like deep pools of chocolate that Marvin lost himself in. His rosy cheeks and his soft, ruffled hair. And his smile. The smile that was warm and inviting. The smile that always felt like home. Whenever Whizzer smiled at him, Marvin felt complete. He felt like a half who finally found it’s whole.


End file.
